shieldofjusticefandomcom-20200214-history
Rebellion/Outlines
The More They Stay The Same ACT I Starts out fun and light hearted. Ben and Rook chase Psyphon, short action sequence, Psyphon ends up being caught and subdued. After this, he's taken to the Plumbers Base, in which he's taken into prison. But in the central prison, everyone throws Ben a surprise 17th birthday. Max talks to Ben about things getting serious, but Ben ignores the talk and gets straight to the cake. Everyone congratulates Ben, yadda yadda yadda. Meanwhile in the prison cells, a man in the shadows comes looking for Psyphon. He starts to open the door, and tells Psyphon that "it's time". Psyphon manages to sneak around to the communcations center while everyone is having a birthday party. He hacks through all the com links, and communicates with someone. He tells this person that it's time. The man in the shadows is briefly seen giving Psyphon a microchip. Meanwhile in the central hub, everyone is just having fun. Ben is showcasing some of his aliens and stuff, there's a brief mention of how Azmuth won't get on and stuff. Suddenly, everything turns red. This usually means that a threat is on the rise, but there is no alarm. The screens shut down. Ben is wondering what's going on, and he hears something breaking. He asks who's out there, and the screens turn on, showing "From Hell". Everything starts to go berserk, as the base starts to get attacked by Khyber's ship. The prison cells are also open, as the villains break free and start attacking the Plumbers. The base itself also starts to fall apart, and Rook is nowhere to be found. Ben tries to look for Max. Ben turns into Frankenstrike and tries to find Max, but also fighting off the prisoners and removing debris. He eventually does find Max, with his leg caught in debris. Max tells Ben to leave him, as the base starts to fall apart. Pieces of it open up, sucking out some of the Plumbers into space. Rook suddenly appears, and takes Ben to an escape pod. Ben turns back, and says his final goodbye to Max as the spaceship falls apart. As the escape pod goes down into Earth, the base is seen exploding. Ben gazes at it with tears. The escape pod falls in the middle of a field, as he regrets not saving Max, and saying he couldn't think fast enough in the situation. Suddenly, Khyber's ship lands near them as well, as Khyber gets out of it. Ben blames Khyber for all this, and starts attacking him. Khyber manages to hit Ben at his pressure points, knocking him out with ease. He is also briefly seen fighting Rook as Ben faints. ACT II Ben wakes up in an underground base, with a bunch of machines hooked up to the Omnitrix. Ben barely manages to break free, as his body starts to ache. He limps his way over to a door, until Khyber is seen opening it and seeing Ben on the other side. Khyber grabs Ben by the neck and lifts him up. Ben manages to kick Khyber in the face, which distracts him for a bit. He drops Ben, and he quickly makes a run for it. After he does leave the room, he sees a bigger room with his spaceship in it. Khyber turns around, and grabs his sword, charging at Ben. Ben smashes the machine around the Omnitrix, and turns into Diamondhead. The two fight, but Ben gets the upper hand this time and subdues Khyber. He forces him to give an explanation, and he gives him something very brief. He also reveals that since he smashed the machines, he activated the self-destruct mode. Ben now had 30 minutes until it explodes. TO BE CONTINUED. Bad to Worse ACT I Continuing from Part I, it starts out with a shot of the central Plumbers base, with all the higher ups. Rook's spaceship is seen approaching it, as it cuts to the inside, with Rook rushing to the big Magister dude. Rook is quick to tell him everything, but he stops Rook right there and tells him that he knows. And that he's keeping track of Ben, to see what he's doing and where he's at. He also tells Rook to be calm. So then it cuts back to Ben and Khyber, as Ben is in his human self. Ben says that Khyber is bluffing, but Khyber tells him to check the Omnitrix, as there is a timer and it's slowly glowing. Ben starts to fiddle with the Omnitrix, but the voice command thingy says itself that the self destruct sequence is initiated. Ben does the code thing from AF, but it says access denied. Khyber starts to laugh. Ben says that it's no big deal, and that he can go to Galvan Prime to fix it. Khyber says if he'll have any time to save his parents, and reveals that Psyphon has them hostage. Ben says that he's bluffing again, but Khyber says that he was right once, and starts to break free from the diamonds. Ben turns into Chromastone, and the two duel it out. Khyber throws a sonic grenade at Chromastone, which weakens him a little. He starts to shoot lasers at the sonic grenade, and shoots at Khyber as well. The two fight it out, and the fight spans to the outside of the base. Khyber purposely gets defeated, and tells Ben that he needs to hurry if he wants to save his family. Ben suddenly times out, and rages at Khyber. He starts to kick him down and beat him to a bloody pulp, forcing him to stop the self destruct. Khyber says he can't, as the Omnitrix recharges. Ben tries to turn into Fasttrack, but gets Rath instead. Ben attempts to turn into a different alien, but the Omnitrix wont let him. Ben rushes to his house with enhanced speed. Fugitive TBA From Hell TBA Game of Shadows TBA The Enemy of My Friend TBA Cat's In The Bag TBA Redemption TBA And The Bag's In The River TBA Basis of Friendship TBA 10 Days Stranded TBA Lost and Found TBA Salvation TBA Manhattan Falls TBA Four-Ninety-One TBA Safe TBA Acceptance TBA Flashback TBA Down TBA Worse to Better TBA Rebels TBA Face My Enemy TBA